eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hope Initiative
Founded in 2884 ATC/39K.263 CE/1508 CGS and launched in 2895 ATC/39K.264 CE/1519 CGS, the New Hope Initiative is a civilian, multi-species project that originated from the Andromeda Galaxy and was created to send scientists, explorers, and colonists on a one-way trip to settle in the Canniss Galaxy by the Asari, or Milky Way Galaxy to its' inhabitants. It gained the support of powerful benefactors which provided the necessary resources and funds to create the massive fleet of sleeper vessels to undertake this centuries-long journey. The Initiative's ultimate goal was to establish a permanent presence in the Milky Way and eventually create a reliable route between it and the Andromeda Galaxy. Nine Ark ships were constructed for this venture, equipped with cryostasis chambers for its members to sleep in during the 600-year-long journey. While its' founders travel in the Nexus, the main hub of the expedition. All nine Ark ships contained a different species, though this wasn't always the case as there was a handful who traveled on ships not belonging to their species in question. Each Ark is assigned with its own Pathfinder, a mix of an elite soldier, scientist, and guide who will be tasked with finding a new home in the Milky Way Galaxy. However, no one knew what could possibly be in the Milky Way, with all 4.5 million of its members all driving by an odd fixation and desire to head to this galaxy and all motivated by dreams they all had in some manner, with desires becoming more and more pronounced as the years yet on. Some wonder if the reason for the New Hope Initiative's creation was an attempt to answer these bizarre dreams and the desires that came with them, that these dreams were some kind of manifestation of the force itself, driving them to leave their home galaxy and head to a new one. Whatever the reason may have been when the New Hope Initiative arrived in 3529 ATC/39K.898 CE/2153 CGS, they come upon a galaxy split by millennium's worth of cold war between two vastly different superpowers whom governments span thousands of years longer than the government they knew back home. And soon after their arrival, the New Hope Initiative joined the Confederacy in part for aid in colonizing new worlds and to not be involved in the galactic cold war they found themselves in, and to adapt to the galaxy they now call home. By the time of the Second Galactic War, the New Hope Initiative is but an important aspect of the immigrant Andromedan Species history, with it serving as a quasi providential government before the creation of the Nexus Council, and later the Nexus Assembly. But this part of their history is still fresh enough that the people of both the Nexus and its' various colonies don't entirely have a rose-tilted view of the New Hope Initiative recognizing it as a great exploration project but a poor choice of government once they arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy. Project Background Mysterious Purpose Species Category:New Hope Initiative Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Extragalactic organizations Category:Organizations